warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophecy of the Clans
Prologue "Spottedleaf, are you sure we should interfere with this prophecy?" A grayish blueish cat asked, her blue eyes shining with fear. "I don't know Bluestar, but should we leave it alone?" The tortoiseshell she-cat mewed. Bluestar's ear twitched, as a gray she-cat stepped out of the shadows. "Yellowfang, what are you doing here?" Bluestar sighed. "I know this prophecy." She whispered. "You do? What is it?" Asked Spottedleaf. "You'll wish you never asked, but very well." Yellowfang meowed. "There is a night, as dark as a crow's feather, where a battle will rage, between dusk and dawn, day and night, and the last cat standing will have to face something so fierce, StarClan can't help." Yellowfang whispered, her tail flicking back and forth. "What does it mean?" Bluestar asked. "I don't know, but all I know is that we can't help." Yellowfang replied. "I told you Spottedleaf!" Bluestar mewed, a challenge in her eyes. "Yes, you won." Spottedleaf smiled. ' '"Why are you smiling?" Bluestar asked, prophecy forgotten. "Prophecy. Prophecy. Prophecy!" Yellowfang repeated over and over. "We get it!" Bluestar and Spottedleaf yelled at the same time. "I think the prophecy has to do with Nightkit, from NightClan, and Crowkit, also from NightClan." Spottedleaf mewed, her tail settled on her paws. "Yes. It has to do with them, and two prophecies will circle around these two cats. I will tell you when you need to know the second one." Yellowfang mewed softly. Nightkit "Ripplekit!" I growled, my tail swishing back and forth over the pile of leaves in the kitten area. Why do we have our own area to play? I always wondered. "What?" She groaned, pushing me away with her soft paw. "Nightkit, why are you up so early?" Crowkit complained, his grayish blackish pelt covered in hay. At least, that's what Blade, my stepfather, said that was what it was called by twolegs. Twolegs are weird. I thought. "I want to play." Was all I mewed. "Fine. We can play moss-ball, or we could eat a mouse together, or we could go on a kit patrol!" Ripplekit suggested, washing her pelt. Her silver and black striped pelt glowed, along with her green eyes. My pelt was the same thing, but my paws are white, along with my muzzle, chest, ear tips, and tail tip. My mother says my eyes shine in the night. I had asked what color they were. Before she died. She said blue, blue as the brightest night. The last thing she said to was to never give up my hope, that I am hopeful. When she died, I saw her spirit float up. All I had left was my father and brother. Tawnypelt, my sister, had kits that died. So she drowned herself. My brother, Smokeheart, just turned into a warrior. Sharpfang was my father. He was so sweet! Before my mother died, at least. Now all he does is mope. I tried to play with him, but he pushed me away. "Hey Nightkit! Isn't today your apprentice ceremony?" Asked my stepfather, Blade. I gasped. I forgot today was my ceremony! Along with Heronkit, Crowkit, Stormkit, Ripplekit's and mine. "Yes!" I mewed. "Well, we gotta clean you up." He pointed out. He was right. My pelt was covered in mud, and hay. I cleaned every ounce of myself, and smiled. I kept smiling, until three senior warriors, Graystripe, Fireheart, and Sandstorm, came in holding a black and white body. I rushed over, tears falling down my face. Blade opened his eyes wide. "N-no! No!" He cried. "Nightkit, I love yo-you. Please, honor me." Smokeheart gasped for air, and fell still. I opened my mouth to a sad, sad wail. "What's happening!?" Spottedleaf asked. She gasped, and dragged him underneath the bed. I fell to the ground. "He needed to die. He asked what had happened to his mother." A deep voice mewed. Cats stepped back, except for me and blade. It was Sharpfang. "What did you say?" I asked. "I said that she was killed by another cat." He said coldly. A flashback took me back to when I was just 1 moon old. "Will you help Nightkit?" Asked my mother, Leopardmoon. "I hate those kits!" He screeched. It was at night in the kit area. "Then you will not be my mate." She replied. "No. I will always be your mate as long as your alive!" He screamed. His claws retracted. He went under the bed, and gave me a herb, and I forgot everything. "You killed my mother!" I screeched, crying at the same time. His green eyes glowed with anger. "You figured it out." He mewed, surprised. "Yes. You broke the one rule warrior code. So I get to kill you." I growled. "You can't kill your own father." He snarled. My mother's proud face, in front of me, laying by my traitorous father, his eyes gleaming with anger, but acting sad. "Yes I can and I will." I mewed. "No Nightkit. This is our battle." Blade stepped forward. "No Blade! I can't lose you too!" I cried. Cats held Sharpfang back, while Blade padded over to me. "I got a trick. Don't worry." He whispered. I let him go. "Let him go." Blade commanded. Sharpfang was free. He leaped at Blade, but he side-stepped. Sharpfang jumped on his back, and he rolled over. Getting up quick, he bit his neck. Sharpfang laid there, limp. "Blade!" I cried happily. I leaped onto him, and he gently pushed me away smiling. His smile dissappeared when Sandstorm leaped at him. I quickly got in front of her. She stopped, shaking her head. "I'm disgusted." She snarled.